


Prompto's Sister (Reader) Is Pregnant - Ardyn Izunia/Reader

by xLilyScribblesx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLilyScribblesx/pseuds/xLilyScribblesx
Summary: You (My friend, Holly) tell the gang that you are pregnant with Ardyn's baby. An argument rises, then falls, resulting in a happy/fluff ending.





	Prompto's Sister (Reader) Is Pregnant - Ardyn Izunia/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, my friend wanted all of her gifts into a reader-insert so if you have a problem with the name being Holly that's not my problem. Second of all, don't yell at me on how to write. Please, and thank you.
> 
> -Warnings: None? Just an argument that ends with a happy/fluff ending.-

"You're what?!"Prompto yelled at you, enraged. Ignis dropped the glasses for the wine out of shock, the red beverage spilling everywhere. Noctis helped his friend out by cleaning it up, looking up at the scene. "I said, i can't drink because I'm pregnant!"You yelled at your brother, already stressed out enough and it didn't help that your brother had this reaction, he sighed and rubbed his temple. "By who?"He then ask lowering his voice down, Noctis stood up helping Ignis to put the glasses and red stain rag in the thrash. You looked down, blushing and started to twiddle with your thumbs just as a certain man with red-violet hair, and wearing fancy clothes came in the castle of Noctis, smirking. "Shit."Noctis cursed. "Well, hello there, nice to see you all again."He grinned as he came up from behind you, wrapping his arms around you waist. Prompto looked at you two, suddenly realizing who the father was. "I'm going to kill you!"He yelled at Ardyn, charging at him but was stopped by Gladio, he pushed Prompto back protecting you. "Does it matter? You're going to be uncle. And Holly needs the support, you're already stressing her enough as it is."Gladio tried to reason with his friend, Prompto stood back. "Humph. It doesn't help that she betrayed us!"He yelled, the gang sighed. "Does it matter? Gladio is right, you're going to be uncle and i really need the support. I would be very upset if you disowned me because of this. Just because the baby daddy is Ardyn doesn't mean we can't be a family. A happy one. The war is over, Prompto and Ardyn has changed."You told your brother, Prompto just looked at you. "Well, i must agree with Holly."Ardyn spoke, Prompto rolled his eyes and groaned, you looked at your boyfriend as if telling him he wasn't helping much, he looked at you and stayed quiet. "I'm still upset but honestly, I'm actually happy for you, Holly you always wanted to be a mother and took care of all of us in our young years. Now that the war is over, you can finally start your dream of becoming a mother and it isn't my choice who you pick to fall in love with. I just wish you were more careful. I care about you, sis, i love you and i want to protect you."Prompto told you, you started to tear up at this you gently pushed Gladio out of the way and hugged your brother tightly. "Thank you. That's all i ever wanted. I love you too, bro bro"You smiled up at him, he smiled back kissing the top of your head, returning the hug. "If you ever hurt this girl. You're in a world of hurt, Ardyn."He growled at your boyfriend, who nodded. "I would never."Ardyn replied, the two of you let go of each other and looked around. "Well, congratulations."Ignis said with a soft smile. "Thank you."You smiled. "So, how about that dinner?"Ignis then asked trying to help lighten the mood. You nodded. And that is how everything came into play, sure you had a small argument with your brother but your relationship with him was so strong that nothing came in between you two, not even such a thing of being pregnant by his enemy. The next nine months you gave birth to a precious baby boy named Niko which means Red Child, Red Offering, Second Child, Two Hearts, and Two Lakes. He had Ardyn's hair and your piercing blue eyes, his skin color was a mix between yours and Ardyn's. The three of you lived in a nice cottage. You still served your friend, King Noctis still joining them in battles when needed. Your life became much calmer since the end of the war and eventually you got to marry your soulmate, Ardyn, who has changed greatly and improved his manners. You were so proud of everyone especially of your son, you lived a peaceful life.

The end.


End file.
